thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
Vendettas Never Die
Vendettas Never Die is the season finale of The Challenge: Vendettas. Description With $500,000 on the line, the eight finalists compete for their share of the big money. However, two mercenaries return to make their road that much harder. Final Challenge Location: Kost Castle, Prague, Czech Republic For the final challenge players will compete entirely as individuals in two stages. Stage 1 In the first stage of the final challenge players must run along a course and complete three checkpoints. Before attempting each checkpoint players must retrieve a token found at the end of the mile and a half long course. Additionally, players will be required to wear various pieces of medieval equipment that will slow them down. The first two male players and first two female players to complete the stage will advance to Stage 2. The remaining four players will be eliminated from the final challenge and their bank accounts will be added to the final prize. Checkpoint 1 Checkpoint: Torch'er For the first checkpoint players feet will be shackled together by chains. Each player will start with their own basket of torches. One at a time, players must take their entire basket of torches to the opposite end of the muddy field. Players may simply return to their basket after each deposit or they may take a torch from their opponent's basket and return it to their starting basket. Once a player has moved all of their torches they may advance to the next checkpoints. Results: Checkpoint 2 Checkpoint: Decked Out Players will enter a dungeon where they will face either Bananas or Melissa who serve as Mercenaries. The Mercenaries serve as card dealers and each player must guess whether the next card will be higher or lower than the first, aces being high. If the player correctly guesses two of three cards they will advance to the final checkpoint. If the Mercenary wins they will be responsible for assigning the player a Grenade that they must complete before advancing. Grenades: Results: Checkpoint 3 Checkpoint: Backstabber For the final checkpoint of Stage 1 players must each wear an entire suit of armor while they finish the course. Upon reaching the checkpoint each player must wait for the next of their fellow players to arrive before playing. Competing one on one, one by one, players must remove swords from their board in amounts of one, two, or three. The player with one sword remaining on their board will win and advance to the finish line. The winner will also assign their opponent one of three ancient dishes, cheese, hot chocolate, or spicy tripe soup, to consume before being able to advance. The seventh and final player to reach the checkpoint will be responsible for simply removing all of the swords from the board before advancing. Results: Players must then run along the course once more to retrieve their final token before crossing the finish line. Final Results: Stage 2 Stage: Memory Smash In the second stage of the final challenge players must memorize a puzzle key featuring various colored circles. Once they have memorized a portion of their puzzle they must inside the castle and to the courtyard where they must recreate the puzzle on their own individual board. Cara Maria and Zach were given a 30 second head start due to finishing first for their gender in Stage 1. The first player to successfully match their color board with the answer key will be declared the winner and receive over $370,000, money from both the final prize and also the cumulated bank accounts of all of the eliminated players. Second, third, and fourth place will each receive $35,000, $10,000, and $5,000 respectively. Each finalist will also receive the money earned from their bank accounts throughout the season. The results will be announced at the reunion special. Notes *Nicole Z. was removed from the "Torch'er" checkpoint after spraining her ankle and being deemed unable to continue in the final challenge. Sneak Peeks 'The FINAL Challenge' Official Sneak Peek The Challenge Vendettas MTV Category:Vendettas Episodes